


Case closed, Jake Open

by lmeow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love them so much, bisexual jake gives me life, i needed this fanfic out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeow/pseuds/lmeow
Summary: Jake has something to say to Amy and he really should have done it long ago. Also, Jake is uncomfortable with emotions.





	Case closed, Jake Open

“Ames, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Amy’s brows furrow the instant she hears Jake’s voice come from behind her whilst she was washing the dishes. The tone sounded awfully out of character due to how serious it was. Normally, Jake sounds like an overly enthusiastic cartoon character. However, it looks like this wasn’t going to be one of those times.

Amy proceeds to turn the tap off, wiping her hands on a hand towel afterwards and then finally facing her fiancée. He was leaning on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest, head lowered as his foot kicked absently at the ground.

“Are you alright, babe? You look like you just watched Die Hard 5 again.” Amy says, concern evident on her face and in her tone. She never liked it when Jake acted this way. She could never tell what goes on in that brain of his honestly.

Jake snorts at that, the side of his lip quirking up in some sort of smirk. “Watching that movie would be a crime and you know that. I don’t want to go through that again.” He retorts, the playful expression he was donning fading out afterwards. “This is something else though. I really should have done this a long time ago but I guess I’m not as brave and confident as I make myself out to be. I was also sort of figuring things out at first,” Cue a sigh escaping him. “But I really wanted you to be the first to know considering you’re going to dedicate your life to being married to me.”

“And also my work. I’m also dedicating my life to being a sergeant, Jake.”

“Eh, potato-tomato.”

Amy rolls her eyes, subtle smile forming on her lips.

Jake begins approaching her with slow steps before stopping right in front of her and taking her hands into his own, eyes staring down at them while his thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the top of each hand. “...Amy, I’m bisexual. I’m still the same—“

Amy’s hands withdraw immediately from Jake’s grip and Jake swears his heart instantly stops beating at that very moment.

Just as he was about to say something in absolute panic, he suddenly feels Amy’s hands cup his face. And before he could react— Amy is already kissing him.

Once the kiss was broken, Amy stares directly into Jake’s eyes, hands still where they initially were. “I couldn’t let you monologue any further, Jake. I’m pretty sure you’re going to say stuff about how you’re the same person I fell in love with and all that.”

Jake swallows thickly, blinking away the tears that threatened to come out due to his nervousness. “I mean, that isn’t exactly a lie.”

Amy laughs at that as her thumbs began stroking his cheeks. “Of course it isn’t. I’m no idiot, babe.” She remarks, eyes still keeping their focus on Jake’s. “I couldn’t let you go through with that because you really don’t need to convince me to accept you. I already know you’re the same smart idiot I fell in love with and I already know that I will love you no matter who you are. Your sexuality doesn’t change what I see in you and neither does it change who you are to me.” She gets on her toes again to give him one more kiss, hand caressing the side of his neck like she usually did when she kissed him. He always loved it when she did that. “I love you, Jake Peralta. Whether you’re straight or not, I’m still going to marry you.”

All the words that came out of Amy’s mouth were more than what he had wanted to hear from her and he couldn’t help but pull her into a tight embrace. It was tight enough to give off the message that said ‘I don’t ever want to lose you.’ He buries his face into her shoulder and sniffles some, not wanting to show her that he was crying despite the fact that she could feel her shoulder getting damp.

“I love you, Amy. I love you so goddamn much.” He whispers, voice cracking.

Amy smiles softly at the words before letting her own arms wrap around her future husband. “I love you too, Jake. So much. I do have one question though—“

Jake sniffles once more before raising his head and wiping his eyes with his arm. “Shoot.”

“Do you want to BE John McClane or do you want to KISS John McClane?”

Jake rolls his eyes as he snorts at the absurdity of the question. “The answer is so obvious, babe. I want to kiss John McClane AND be him as well. If I was John McClane, I obviously get the chance to kiss Holly Gennaro too, duh.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short but you know i just needed to write this because it’s been in my mind for a long ass time 
> 
> hopefully you guys liked it!!!


End file.
